Love Was Once A Walk In the Park
by sarah is mybestfriend
Summary: When Bella Swan Moved to Washington D.C. to start work at NCIS. What problems does she face? What love does she find and who in?
1. First Day

5 years since _HE _left me alone in the woods. It still hurts to think about-them-but today is the start of my new job. A year after he left I graduated top of the class. I then went to Washington D. C. The George Washington, University of Law. I graduated from their last month. I walked up the steps and through the doors of NCIS. After visiting the front desk I was sent up to the director. Cynthia her secretary sent me through.

"Good morning director." I said as I walked in.

"Good morning agent swan take a seat." She said pointing to the side of her desk

"Agent you shall be working under one of my best teams. If their is a problem-professional or not-they are brilliant agent-"She was interrupted by her phone buzzing "Excuse me, Director Shepard . . . ok send him in Cynthia"

A few seconds later a tall man with silver hair walked in. A coffee cup in one hand, a case file in the other.

"I thought with the new agent coming I would-" He stopped when he looked up and saw me

"I see that plan backfired Gibbs. Agent Swan meet your new boss special agent Gibbs. Gibbs, Agent Swan."

"Nice to meet you sir" I said standing up offering for a hand shake

"First-don't all me sir, second-well be leaving now Jen." He said leaving

"Bye Director." I said walking after him.

He stopped be 5 desks. He pointed to one that had my name plate on then went to his. I noticed no-one else was here as I sat down. Then I heard the ping of an elevator

"Thought to soon." I murmured under my breath. In walked a tall, dark haired and blue eyed man and a beautiful, exotic and scary looking women arguing.

"You are an idiot you know" The women stated the male was about to answer when he saw me sitting between his and another desk.

"Hi, Anthony DiNozzo, call me Tony." He said sitting on the edge of my desk "You are?"

I got up and walked up over to the women

"Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella though."

"I'm Agent Ziva David." She said shaking my hand

"And I'm being ignored like chopped liver" Tony teased pouting.

"Well" I replied "I don't speak to flirts." I went back to my desk and sat down. I looked up to see Tony shocked, Gibbs smiling and Ziva trying hard not to laugh. Just then the elevator pinged again. A green eyed, brownish-blonde haired boy stepped out and once again stopped what he was doing when he walked past my desk.

"Um ... Timothy McGee you?" He asked offering for a hand sake

"Bella Swan, Nice to meet you." I shook his hand as he just stared at me.

"You'll like her she called Tony a flirt in her introduction" Ziva said still smiling.

"WHAT? In you first 5 minutes of being here? I'm impressed girls normally fall for his 'charm'" He said awe

"Yes well I'm not most girls" I said looking at my desk thinking of all those times _HE_ had said that to me.

I looked up and smiled "E lui è un idiota!" I exclaimed** (a/n translation "And he is idiot")**

"HEY!" He shouted. I just laughed.

"Italian. Figures."

"Yes and didn't your mom teach you not to be rude?"He sulked sitting down at his desk crossing his arms

"Sì, ma è Vero." I smirked as I answered **(a/n translation "yes but it is true")**

"Care to translate Agent Swan, DiNozzo" Gibbs said amused

"She said I'm an idiot!" Tony said angrily

"You know Italian?" Ziva asked

"Mhm, and Spanish and I am learning Hebrew at the moment."I replied as Ziva's face lit up like a child's on Christmas day.

"?באמת כמה למדת" she asked **(a/n translation "really, how much have you learnt?")**

"קצת, לא רהוטה, יותר מדי זמן" I replied honestly **(a/n translation "little, not fluent, too much time****")**

"Again translations please" Gibbs asked getting angry now

"Nothing" We replied simoustanly.

He was about to protest when his phone went off.

"Gibbs ... on the way now." He said hanging up

"Grab your gear dead petty officer."


	2. Hi Palmer

**Disclaimer: So do not own NCIS**

* * *

When Ziva decided she was driving Tony and McGee walked over to the other car that Gibbs was driving. Before getting in Tony shouted over

"Ride with us if you want to live!"

"No thanks!" I shouted back while getting in the front of the van next to Ziva. She looked at my sort of smugly as if to say I should of listened to him. She started the car and drove out, not as fast as _them, _but fast none the less. The 30 min drive only took 15. Considering Gibbs arrived 5 minutes later I guess he drove fast as well.

"Well you survived then." McGee stated.

"Yea. I loved it." I replied indifferently.

That got me 4 stares, almost like I had grown another head,

"My dad..." I lied smoothly thinking that would freak if I told them my ex was a vampire with a need for speed.

"Oh, use to it." Tony muttered.

"Ok Tony, Ziva take living-room, McGee outside, Swan rest of downstairs." He says as he took of in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

After I finished looking around the rest of the downstairs, which consists of a kitchen, dinning room and a bathroom, I walked into the living room to Ziva, Tony, An old man (probably the M.E) and someone I thought said good-bye to last month.

"Jimmy?" I asked confused and slightly nervous.

"Bells" He said equally confused and slightly angry. "Thought you were going back to Forks?" he asked stepping over the body, away from me, Getting angrier by the second.

"Job offer, Let me guess COD loss of blood due to blow to the head." The whole team stared at me in shock except Jimmy.

"Right again, you never did say how you did that?" He said half-joking half-disgusted.

Turns out I wasn't the only one to notice the disgust as Gibbs and the M.E looked on confused.

"Isabella Swan – I prefer Bella though." I said offering my hand.

"Donald Mallard every-one calls me Ducky. May I ask how you know Mr. Palmer here?" He asks cautiously, probably thought we were ex's.

"School-she was top of the class."He replied glumly as he moved the body bag to the gurney. After he was out the door Ziva turned to me

"You –just you- are riding with me." She then proceeds to grab my hand and drag me to the van. The ride was quiet and she was going slightly faster but we were defiantly going to knock 5 minutes, at least, of our drive,

"So... You know Palmer?" I knew some how she wasn't going to give it up.

"Yea, his dorm partner was dating mine so I swapped ended up living with him for 3 ½ years," She pulled up out side the building. I was right 5 minutes. "I liked him which its self was nice considering we had many of our classes together. We have only argued once and that was only about-" I stopped not wanting to mention the incident in questing. We arrived at the bullpen- wait when did we get in the elevator. I walked over and sat down at my desk.

"About what?" Ziva asked cautiously. Again with us being ex's. I was to busy talking to notice that the elevator dinged.

"After we graduated the teacher tried a move on me jimmy saw and thought that was why I was top of the class hence the argument I said 'well you'll never have to see me again I'm going back to forks' and left 2 weeks early and got a apartment as I couldn't go home early to my dad- a cop- with out to much commotion."

"Well palmers an idiot if he thinks he can keep this up at work – at all really. McGee takes Swan down to Abby, Ziva you're with me. Were going to see Palmer."

McGee looked ready to protest but then looked at me and sighed. Great first day and all ready getting pity votes.

Once the elevator doors shut I turned to McGee.

"Why Ziva, not you or Tony?" He just chuckled.

"Heard of Mossad?"

"Oh." Was all I could say. I had heard of them in my dad's station before. I looked up to see him looking down on me, we both looked away blushing.

We walked out the elevator into the lab that was blasting heavy metal music. A gothic girl standing in the middle of the room.

"Abby – HEY ABS!" He shouted over the Music.

Abby turned around whilst simoustanly turning the music off.

"McGee – Who's this?" She asked referring to me.

"Bella Swan."I replied waving my hand awkwardly.

"Abby Sciuto, McGee Tony brought the evidence but said Ziva ha-" She was interrupted buy McGee giving her bag with a laptop and Caf-Pow in

"Thanks I'll call when I get something." Motioning us to leave.

We arrived back at the bullpen to find Ziva and Tony arguing. I decided this was the get all remaining attention of me.

"Are you two married?" I asked dead serious.

"Wha-no- wh-sorry what?" He stuttered as Ziva looked anywhere but me and Tony blushing.

"You two? Its just you argue like one" I replied unsuccessful keeping a grin of my face.

Gibbs and McGee just laughed at their face.

"Ok Work – Now." He added after we just stood their. We all Scurried to our desks not wanting to anger the boss man.


	3. Where's The Wife?

**Sorry I've Been Away!**

******Disclaimer: So do not own NCIS**

* * *

I sat down at my computer and started searching back ground information on Officer James Spikeson, our dead man. Ding! New email? who would email me now. Dad doesn't use email,Nobody at work has this email yet. I opened the email and I was shocked of what I found.

_Dear Bella,_

_I thought you promised to stay safe. N.C.I.S Isn't safe._

_Tut tut tut Bella._

_I'm __watching you._

To any one else that would be scary as hell but I dated a vampire so it kind of was dull compared to that. I went back to my search all the while thinking about the email. The only one who would now about that promise was E..Ed...Come on Bella...EDWARD. Ha, I showed you. Its been over for 5 years ! My results are in.

Whoa! Thats unexpected!

"Err...Boss?"

"What Swan?" He replied not even looking at me.

"Boss, According to the records Officer Spikesons married with 2 children."

"That is strange. He had no wedding ring on or photos of the kids." Tony chipped into the conversation.

Gibbs just gave him a look that said 'do-your-own-work-not-but-in-to-Bella's'

"Who is the wife? Is there is no files for a divorce or child custody?" He asked turning his attention back to Bella.

"Her Names Amelia Spikeson né Bones. And no her file says she is still living with Officer Spikeson. She works at the restaurant 4 blocks from here."

"Swan you go tell Abbey. Dinozzo, David your with me." Gibbs said standing up grabbing his gun and badge from his bottom draw he started walking to the elevator Ziva and Tony before he left the bull pen Tony turned back to me and goes

"Brilliant Bella, that will sure impress Boss man." With that he turned and walked away leaving me red-faced.

"Right well, I'm going down to abbeys. See ya Later McGee." I said standing up and all but running to the elevator.

* * *

**A/N Help Palmer or McGee?**


	4. Reunion with Palmer

**Sorry I've Been Away!**

**Disclaimer: So do not own NCIS**

* * *

I had gone down to Abby's and told her about the wife and ended up talking to her about Forks and Phoenix and my decision to move I told her about the bad break up that forced me into working so hard. I didn't mention names as I knew that if and when she tried to look them up the either wouldn't exist or be far to old to them to be alive and in high school with me. Once are little chat was over I went back up to the bullpen. Or I planned to. I stepped it to the elevator to realise that the only other occupant was none other then Jimmy. We were moving no longer then 15 seconds before he pulled the emergency stop.

"Is it true? What Gibbs and Ziva told me?" he asked, not looking away from the wall

"Depends on what they told you." I replied also not taking my eyes off of the wall.

"About Professor Lockley? That he made moves on you after the final test. Not before."

"Then yes its true. You of all people know how I feel about men. It took me 7 months to warm up to you, and then it was only because we were locked in an elevator - kind of like now."

"It seems to be the only place we can really talk. Any where else and Gibbs could over hear. Or Tony and Ziva would hear and tell Gibbs-"

"About that, Ziva is kind of pushy, and you know they kind of had to find out we couldn't work together as we were without them getting suspicious, so I told her and Gibbs over heard and-" I was cut of by Jimmy's hand over my mouth. He was laughing at me!

"Bells, I don't care. I like having my best friend back." He laughed pulling me in for a hug.

"We should really start the elevator before people get bad ideas."

"Nah, Gibbs use this as a conference room all the time. People have learnt to accept it and use the stairs."

"Well, OK, but what would happen if some one didn't and saw us getting out together?"

"... Good point." and with that he pulled away and flicked the switch.

Once we got to the floor the bull-pen was on the doors opened to reveal Ziva and McGee.

"Your not Gibbs." McGee said confused.

"Why did you stop the elevator?" Ziva asked also confused though there was a hint of mischief in her eyes. I just turned to Palmer and said,

"Told you awkward questions would be asked. You stopped the elevator, you answer them." Before pushing past McGee.

* * *

3 Months I've been with NCIS: MCRT or Gibbs' children as the rest of NCIS call us apparently not only because of the way we act around each other but the way he treats us, like training children life rules. Which technically he does. Like the dread Rule 12: Never date a co-worker. I guess its good that, that particular rule exists, for me at-least. It means there is only so much flirting with me and Ziva he can do before Gibbs thinks its going to far, and tells him to be quite or 'Gibbs slaps' him, other wise I think me or Ziva would have punched him by know. I have heard no more from E-Edward, the pain seems to minimised though. And I moved back in with Palmer, life couldn't be better.

Except now Ziva and I are sat next to each other on one side of Director Shepard's desk with her and her and Gibbs on the other.

"I'm not doing it." Ziva said "Bella can I'll do another part."

"It's up to Bells. You have been trained longer if Bells doesn't think she can do it you'll have to."

It was up to me. A choice that could make or break my carer. I'm either about to say the stupidest thing of the smartest thing.

"I'll do it."

* * *

A:N I'm Now going to be doing the Episodes from the actual series


	5. Under Covers

As I told VERA VIV i am still in school and within the last week and a bit i have had two 1 hour-long maths tests, a 20 minute maths test, an hour and a half science test and I am I'm doing a 3 hour English test today/tomorrow and a geography assignment to do. Not to mention clubs/comitiments. i really am trying my hardest.

I do not own NCIS or Twilight but i wish i do.

without further ado Season 3 episode 8: Under Covers.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Tony asked  
"Not bad, I suppose." I said walking off of the Balcony.  
" Not bad she says as she walks in from the outdoor patio, past the fax machine and the mini-bar, complimentary basket of fruit. This is the perfect way to spend a weekend. Come on! Big screen TV!" he said pulling a cupboard open to show the T.V "Ooh! Two hundred channels. Look at this. HBO, ESPN, The Mystery Channel. Turner Classic Movies." I interrupted him by walking in front of him taking his hand and pulling him toward the bed "I take it you're not interested in the premium channels?"  
"There's only one thing I'm interested in right now." I told him. Before we both leaned into to passionately kiss. I reached down and undid the string of my dress, letting it fall to the floor.

* * *

Tony and I where laying breathless on the bed. I reached over and grabbed the sound system remote and turned on some music.  
"Do you think they bought it?" I whisper-asked still out of breath, slightly  
"I did." Tony grinned.  
"That's fairly obvious." I breathed  
"For your information that's my knee." Tony told her  
"Whatever. You can get off of me now." Tony checked his watch.  
"It's only been ten minutes. I have a reputation to protect."  
"We're not even sure if we're under surveillance yet, Tony."  
"You can't be too careful when you're undercover. Let's give it another forty minutes, just to be realistic" Tony told me.  
"Realistic, huh?" I asked grinning.  
"Uh-huh." Tony made an affirmative noise.  
"In that case…" and with that I rolled us over. "I'm prefer on top."  
"I can live with that." Then I felt something. And this time it definitely wasn't his knee. And to prove it … Yep. Tony groaned I was right.  
"What was that for?" He asked in obvious pain.  
"Because that was definitely not your knee." I told him leaning down and kissed him quickly.

* * *

"Sweetheart, you know what I could really use right now?" Tony asked. He was layed on his back whilst I was layed on his chest.  
"Some deodorant?" I asked  
"I was thinking more along the lines of a back massage." he said really pulling out all the stops for this 'married couple thing.'  
"Good idea. Why don't you roll over like a good boy?" I might as well, 'I guess I'll be pulling favours later Dinozzo'. He rolled over and I straddled his lower back before rolling out the knots in his back.  
"Oh, wow. Oh, and to think my mother thought I was too good for you." Gasping I pinched his pressure point on the back of his neck "Ow!"  
A knock on the door made me roll off.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Room service." I recognised McGee's Voice call. I waited till Dinozzo had pulled his robe on before opening the door. McGee came in pushing a trolley.  
"Compliments of the hotel management." he said before lowing his voice to a whisper "Gibbs wants me to sweep the room for bugs and plant some of our own." he handed Dinozzo a case with no-doubt ear-pieces in "And he also wants to talk to you." Tony put one in before handing me the case. I put the remaining one in.  
"You can put it over there, please." I pointed to the fruit basket.  
"Very good, Ma'am." McGee nodded to me.  
"Garçon… We'd like some extra bath towels." I said while McGee started walking round the room with his piece of technology  
"Of course. Just checking to make sure everything's in order." He saw the mess the bed was in and turned to us. "Would you like me to have the maid make up the bed for you, Sir?" You could so see that McGee wasn't liking this.  
"Oh, that won't be necessary." where as Tony was.  
"Oh, and will you check the mini bar? We'd like it restocked with Red Bull." I added. Pretending to be someone else really helped my self-consciousness.  
"Red Bull. That'll keep you up all night, Ma'am." There was something on McGee's eyes while he said that I just couldn't place it.  
"Exactly." Suddenly McGee was motioning for us to be silent with that children 'finger on lips' thing. He walked across the room to the trolley grabbed a tray before moving back to where he left his scanner.  
"Please accept this assortment of cheeses compliments of the hotel." He said putting the lid down on a note-book and Pen.  
"If you whisper, it should be okay." he told us quietly.  
"Comfortable, DiNozzo?" Gibbs voice came through our ear pieces.  
"Well, yeah. I'm working on it. Why do you ask?" looking at him I had to stop myself from laughing.  
"We're looking at you, Agent DiNozzo. All of you." hearing Director Sheppard's voice made me want to laugh more.  
Tony looked down seeing his robe had opened, his thumb slipping and pushing the cork off,it nearly hitting McGee in the face, looked up at the flowers/ camera before pulling his robe closed.  
"Ah, sorry about that."  
"DiNozzo…" Gibbs barked, "What the hell are you doing? You're married assassins. You're not visiting the Playboy mansion." Gibbs' voice asked  
"It was kind of Bell's idea, boss." Tony told him. Right before a phone started ringing.  
"Incoming call." Tony said.  
"Have her answer it." Director Sheppard said right as the phone rings again.  
"Sweet cheeks, do you think you could go over and answer the phone for me while I pour us some champagne?" Tony says loudly even though I'm only sitting 7 steps away" I stood to answer the phone he cheekily added "Thanks, honey."  
I picked up the phone and took a deep breath before answering.  
"Yes." I say in a cool calm collected voice.  
"There's a cell phone in the Bible next to your bed." the male voice on the other side said.  
"Got it." I replied after opening the draw and the bible to reveal the phone, I lifted it up so the camera was looking at it.  
"Keep it with you at all times. You have dinner reservations at the hotel dining room at nine o'clock. Don't be late."  
"The concierge. We were able to get into the dining room after all, my love." I said walking over to him and taking a champagne glass. "It looks like I'm getting dressed up for you tonight." I clicked my glass to his before walking away.  
"That wasn't the concierge. That was their contact." I hear Gibbs say

* * *

"Solid on the visuals, Tony."Gibbs informed us in a way to tell us that Tony's glasses were working. I was more distracted by the honey blonde and black spiked hair in the corner of the room though. The girl with the black spiked hair waved to me. And was no doubt about to get up and come over when Tony spoke

"There's quite a crowd here tonight. See anyone you know, Sweet Cheeks?"  
"Not yet. But the night's just getting started, my little hairy butt." I told him even though I knew THEY could hear I wasn't letting that ruin my evening.  
Mean while in our ear-pieces there was a mini-conversation going on.

"Abs?"  
"I'm loading the photos into the computer."  
"Duck, got any scoop for our married couple?" When did Ducky arrive?  
"I have the breakdown of the contents of their stomachs and intestines. If Mister Ranier had lived, I would have suggested a more fiber rich diet. His colon was almost impacted with fecal material."  
From where we were sat I could just hear Ziva's voice ask "Good evening, table for two?" and unless it's two more Cullens I could care less who turns up  
"Do you think it's too late to order a salad?" Tony asked putting his King Prawn back in his drink causing me giggle slightly.  
"I believe our food is here." I told him as the food came towards us "Bon appetite mon petit bout." I said as the food was put down.  
"McGee, David, report."  
"We've got the restaurant covered from the entrance, Boss." McGee told him  
"I'm a meat and potatoes kind of guy."  
"Tony, the calluses on Mister Ranier's hand….Suggest he was left-handed." Tony looked up confused,  
"Switch hands, DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered. Tony quickly complied.  
"This is nice, isn't it?" I said putting my hand on Tony's. Rubbing my thumb across his fingers  
"Yeah, a quiet little dinner…." Tony said

"Just the six of us." I breathed, causing Tony to chuckle once while Gibbs just chuckled not having to worry about being over heard. Tony looked like he was going to add something when the phone our 'Employer' provided us rang.  
"Our friend is calling." I told Tony.  
"Abs, I want that number." I swear I'm going to have to see a Psychologist after this, hearing voices and all.  
"Got it. Starting the reverse search directory now."  
Taking a deep breath I answered the phone "I'm glad you called. We were getting bored."  
"I thought it would help to see your target in person tonight." the same male voice said.  
"He's here?" I asked slightly surprised.  
"You don't see him?" he asked  
"Relax, I'm been flying for over twenty hours. And the restaurant's packed. We will."  
"Talk to me, Abs." Gibbs demanded  
"He's calling from a pay phone. The address is coming up." Jeez! It's like a yo-yo!  
Guessing it was my cue to keep him talking I said "You didn't mention anything about being surrounded by U.S. Marines. It's too dangerous for the sum you're paying us."  
"Accomplish your mission, we'll discuss more."  
"But you won't pay us more." I said knowingly.  
"Got it! Two, two oh five "M" Street. He's calling from a pay phone… Inside the restaurant!"  
"DiNozzo! McGee! David!"  
"Already moving." McGee said.

"On it!" Ziva told him.  
"I have to go to the little boy's room." Tony said standing up  
"I have to talk to my boss." the male voice said  
"Do that. We'll wait for you to – he hung up." I said surprised.  
"Don't move! Federal Agent!" I heard McGee's voice command  
"It's me, Probie. He's gone."

"Of course he is." Ziva said frustrated.  
Line Break  
"Must've slipped out through the kitchen. I didn't even get a look. You want us back at the squad room, Boss?" Tony asked sitting back down.  
"No. I want you and Ziva back in your room, maintaining your cover. "  
"Oh, all night?" Tony asked  
"Do I stutter or something, DiNozzo?"  
"Afraid I'll bite, Tony?" I asked, while running my thumb over the corner of his mouth.  
"The name is Jean Paul, Sophie."  
"Jean Paul."

* * *

Since I couldn't sleep till after Tony did (in case of embarrassment due to sleep talking) and decided to play with Tony a little.

"Oh my god! Bell! Shush! Come on, you're killing me here! Sophie!" and that's my cue.  
"What?" I said rolling over and putting my gun to his head, that I had so conveniently put under my pillow earlier.  
"Nothing. I thought I heard something." I roll back over putting my gun back under my pillow.  
"Crazy chick." he mumbled  
"I heard that, hairy butt."

* * *

It was early the next morning. Turns out, Karma. Yea, it's real. Tony snores worse the a pig.

"Tony." Oh god. Sanity.  
"Hm?" Tony grumbled  
"Hey, DiNozzo!" I watched as Tony reached up and took his ear piece out.  
"Tony! This is great. They're sleeping in a five star hotel. I'm a waiter."

"I'm a maid/ concierge" Ziva complained  
"Want to trade places, McGee? David?" I asked standing up  
"You're awake." McGee said surprised  
"Since zero five. He snores."  
"I got a package here for you." Ziva said  
"My shades." I said turning to the flowers/ Camera "Can you bring them up with breakfast?"  
"Sure. Gibbs wants Tony up, too."  
"Huh. My pleasure." I said turning around and walking over to Tony  
"Jean Paul, my little furry bear." I said with an accent, pouring my water over his head. Water I recently got out the mini-bar. Tony jumped up doing some sort of karate action shouting something about 'Boss' and 'Action'. In only his underwear.  
"Oh." I couldn't help but shiver in disgust.

* * *

"We really should take you to see the doctor, Sweet Cheeks." Tony had finally got up and dressed and we were eating breakfast. Well he was. I was standing at the window with my sunglasses on, looking out.

"Why's that?" I asked before coming into the room and sitting across from Tony at the table.  
"Because you snore like a drunken sailor with emphysema." I rolled my eyes at that, fiddling with the new lense.  
"The pot is calling the kettle black. Huh." Clicking the second lense into place I turned away from Tony "I'd really like some music. Something with a little… beat, dear."  
"Sorry." he whispered turning on the music.  
"What have we got?" Tony asked  
"Ooh, sneaky people. Top floor, Northwest corner, Gibbs. They have a laser trained on our room."  
"I can't believe that your sunglasses can detect different light spectrums, Bells. That's amazing." the apparent awe in his voice made me smile slightly.  
"DiNozzo, we're going to need a diversion." Gibbs told him  
"I think we can manage something, Boss." Tony said smirking at me.

"No one asks me do they." I sighed  
"Let's roll, McGee. David"  
"Bell that's so amazing. Big whoop, she has spy glasses. Anyone could do that. That's not amazing. She's just…" Abby said teasingly  
"Uh, you realize she can still hear you, right, Abby?" Chip, her assistant, asked

"Oh. Yea."

"Of course she does." I told him.

* * *

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Tony groaned.  
"It's not all roses on my side either, Ninety six, ninety seven, ninety eight…" I continued counting. The thing I had taken to doing when this happened.  
"We're in position, DiNozzo. Give it the big finish." We heard Gibbs say, after what felt like for ever.

* * *

It was later that afternoon and me were sitting on the couch discussing what Movie to watch, when Tony turned to me.

"So what's going on with you and you mate Palmer? Any more arguments?" Causing me to look up. _'Talking about the real world Tony?' _

"No, no arguments. Why?"

"Just wondering whether you should pick the film or I should?"

"Or maybe you wanted to know if I'm _'cheating' _on you?"

"What! No! I would never say that!" he exclaimed winking at me

"Go on Movie Man. Pick a Movie."

He walked over and picked up THE most boring action film ever, making me laugh.

"What? It's unusual for a man to like Love Story. What did you expect?" he asked sitting down nudging me with his leg making me nudge him back. And that's how the best pillow fight of NCIS started.

* * *

I had just got off the phone with Abby, apparently Sophie Ranier is pregnant. I was about to walk back into your Hotel suite when I heard Tony and that FBI agent Maya talk.

"Like what you see, Agent DiNozzo? The room's clean except for the listening devices we installed. We're free to talk. "  
"Yeah, so you're the one who's been watching us?"  
"Oh, yeah. When this is over, we really should go out for drinks."  
"I'd like that." Woa! She is so not his type. I mean she is SMART.  
"I'm pregnant, Tony." I said stepping into the room.  
"Maybe some other time." Maya said walking away.  
"She… she was kidding." Tony said fruitlessly.  
"Something wrong?" I asked innocently. Tony narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Thanks." he said sarcastically.  
"Oh, she's really not your type anyway. I said sitting down on the couch.  
"Hot and in a maid's outfit? They don't get any more my type."

"Ha! As if Agent Maya. Emphasis on AGENT. It means she's smart. So not your type." our little argument was interrupted by our 'new' phone ringing.  
"He's learning. Number's blocked." that could mean he knows we're on to him.  
"Talk to me."  
"I'm listening." Tony said looking at me after a few second he hung up and turned to me,

"We've got a meeting with our boss."

* * *

"Roger that, Boss." Tony hanged up the phone from where he was talking to Gibbs and turned to me where I was sitting at the table cleaning my dad. "You haven't fired your weapon, so it's already cleaned."

"It calms my mind." something I picked up from dad "Forces me to stay focused at the job at hand. Is something wrong?" I asked seeing him stare at me strangely.  
"Just trying to picture you pregnant." he said honestly  
"Don't." I said crossing my arms self-consciously.  
"I have to. I'm going to be a father. It's a great responsibility." Tony said walking over from the bed to lean on the edge of the couch closest to me. He said it so seriously I almost laughed.  
"Maybe it's not yours." I retorted  
"Maybe she didn't know."  
"Oh, she knew. Women always know."  
"So why take this contract, put our unborn child in danger?" Tony asked serious tone still there. But I guess its in my voice as well.  
"Perhaps we needed the money." I said clicking my gun together.  
"Kids are expensive."Tony agreed  
"Bullets are cheap. There's a big chance this meeting is a set-up, Tony." I told him.  
"Are you scared?" he said  
"Nope. Excited." I winked at him.  
And then the voices started again.  
"No sign of the Lincoln yet." McGee said

"Nor here." Ziva said.  
"That's a solid copy … We're sending them down." Gibbs said  
"All mobile units prepare to roll on my mark." Fornell, Fornell of all people to here in my head, Fornell said  
"This reminds me of our op in the former Czech Republic." Director sheppard said  
"You took a round in the thigh." Gibbs reminised  
"I had the same bad feeling before that op, too." she replied  
Leaving the hotel room Tony said "We're on our way to the elevator, Boss." I just hope no bugging devices were put in the hallway.  
"Tony, Bella…. We're not taking any chances on this one. First sign it goes bad you call it."  
Nodding to him self Tony jumped forward "Hold the door! Thanks." he said as the half-closed doors opened to reveal a waiter.  
"Sure." he said happily to happily. He worked in a hotel that was far to happy.  
"Sweetheart." Tony gestured me in first.

I reached over and grabbed his hand. Pressing my index and middle fingers into his. Then I tapping his thumb, followed by pressing the second joint of my index finger into his index finger. Lastly I tapped his index finger. All I can say is thank god for Ziva's master class in finger spelling. I already knew sign language since I use to baby-sit a deaf boy back in phoenix, but that would have been to obvious. F.A.K.E. I said. I only got a tap to my ring finger. O. I guess sliding his hand along mine (H) would be to obvious.  
As the doors opened on the third floor the fake waiter said,  
"You're getting off here."  
After the doors had opened it revealed two other men.

"Not a wise choice, Mister and Mrs. Ranier. Weapons." The voice from the phone said, well I guess I couldn't call him that anymore since we've met him in person. 'Focus Bella.' I chastised myself.  
"We would have come to the third floor ourselves. Three armed escorts seems a bit excessive." I said remembering my training.  
"Very good. Our location and our number in two sentences. It's too bad your friends can't hear you." 'Man with the moustache' said. What I needed something to call him. 'Bella, focus' OK now I am hearing voices.  
"You're being jammed." 'fake waiter' said wiggling a black box, that kind of looked like a walkie-talkie.  
"Bring them to my room. If they resist? Shoot the woman." 'Man with the moustache' ordered.  
"Come on, let's go." 'long blonde hair' said pushing us forward.

* * *

Fake waiter smashed our ear pieces with a champagne bucket on a table next to where 'man with moustache' sat.

"There are two things you should be painfully aware of right now. One, no one leaves this business. And two, never threaten the people who employ you." he said looking at us  
"Should I be writing this down?" Tony asked before 'long, blonde hair' hit him in the face.  
"I take that as a no." he said sitting up straight again.  
"Where is the disk?" 'man with a moustache' asked  
"What disk?" I asked making 'long blonde hair' punch Tony again. The thump of contact made me flinch.  
"Where, Mrs. Ranier?" 'man with a moustache' asked again.  
Not wanting to risk Tony getting hit again I asked "What makes you think we have it?"  
"We spotted your backup at the restaurant. On some level, you must have known this was going to happen."  
"Oh. Observant. How much is our disk worth to you?" I asked only to hear the skin-on-skin contact that came with Tony being hit.  
"I have a better question. What's it worth to you?"

When I didn't answer 'man with a moustache' goes "Out of professional courtesy, I've had Mister Cord go lightly on your husband."  
"And I appreciate that." Tony interrupted  
"Unfortunately we're running out of time." he continued.  
"If you let him go, I'll tell you where the disk is." I said. Getting him taking priority.  
"You'll tell me either way, Mrs. Ranier." with that 'fake waiter opened a case next to him. 'man with a moustache' then pulled out some sort of cultural dagger. Smirking he asked "Why don't you two take a moment and consider your options?" puttinh down the dager and walking out with 'fake waiter' and 'long blonde hair' following  
"I might have a plan." Tony said as we turned our heads together, facing away from the door.  
"What?" I whispered.  
"The Raniers obviously stole something they want. You're going to give it to them."  
"We don't have it." I told him like it should have been the most obvious thing.  
"You're going to tell them it's in our hotel room. The only way they'll find it is if you show them. McGee should be waiting for us in there." and I almost cried.  
"Good plan, except for one minor drawback." I said keeping sadness out of my voice.  
"What?"  
"When I leave, they'll most likely put a bullet through your head."  
"Oh. Well, I didn't say it was a perfect plan." I couldn't help but give a shocked squeak at how calm he sounded about being killed.

* * *

After our conversation 'man with a moustache' and 'long, blonde hair' came back in.

"Did you know the Peruvians make blades so sharp, some people can't even feel the initial incision?" 'man with a moustache' said while giving himself a small cut  
"Stop!" Tony shouted as 'long blonde hair' grabbed my neck "The disk's in our hotel room."  
"Don't! He'll only use it…" I was pulling straws to get him to stop really.  
"Where?" 'man with a moustache' asked  
"She has to show you." guess his morales are the same as mine. Get your partner out before you.  
"Not what I asked." he replied bringing the knife up and cut my cheek, heading down towards my neck.  
"You'll never find it without her," Tony shouted stopping him "Even if you kill us."

After a few seconds of debate 'man with a moustache' decided "Untie her." then called someone, as 'long, blonde hair' untied me.

"Clear the room. I'm on my way up with the girl." he said, probably to 'fake waiter'. After he hung up he turned to us.  
"Your only mistake was going for one last big payday." he said covering his gun with his jacket as I stood up. "You got greedy."  
"I'm pregnant." I said wiggling my fingers trying to get feeling back in them.  
"Really? Congratulations. Boy or girl?" really he cares! About this when he's going to shoot me!  
!I don't know. We want to be surprised." I said.  
"It's the best way, believe me. How many months?" ah! So he's a farther. Makes sense I guess.  
"Three!" Tony in putted. 3rd month? Beginning of morning sickness. I think any way.  
"Morning sickness?" guess I was right.  
"Only every single day." Tony moaned

"Love you too honey." I said only for Tony to pretend to blow a kiss. Just with out kissing the hand part.  
"I hated to see my wife go through it, but believe me, it's all worth it in the end." 'man with a moustache' smiled  
"So you're not going to kill us?" I asked.  
"We're assassins. You know we can't just walk away from the game when we feel like it. Hell, Don't you think I'd rather be at my daughter's fifth birthday than here?" he asked. Assassins definitely are dedicated.  
"So you are going to kill us? Right?" Tony asked  
"I haven't decided yet. Give me the disk and we'll see, play it by ear." then turned to 'long, blonde hair' "If I'm not back in five minutes, kill him."

* * *

We were outside of mine and Tony's room.

"Open it." 'man with a moustache' said.  
I opened the door and stepped into the room only to see McGee face down on the floor. Forgetting Mr.'man with a moustache' I ran over to him and checked for a pulse.  
"I hope you weren't counting on your backup, Mrs. Ranier." he said.  
With out turning round I said "He's not my back up." knowing Gibbs or Ziva was behind the door. Hearing the sound of skin on skin I knew they had hit him in the face, probably knocking him out.  
"Tony?" Gibbs asked.  
"Third floor, room three five six." I answered as me and McGee got off of the floor.  
"All teams, third floor, room three five six. Federal agent in distress." Fornell ordered as he and Ziva came out of the bathroom. Ziva followed us while Fornell stayed with the 'man with a moustache' "Copy. We're moving."  
After running all the way down the main stairs we arriver outside the room to hear groanong coming from inside. Gibbs shot the lock and we ( Ziva, McGee, Gibbs and I) all ran in. only to see McGee sat, still tied to the chairs, kicking 'long,blonde hair'.

"How does that feel? Huh? Huh, big guy?" Tony said, still kicking.  
"Enough!" I shouted as Ziva walked over to him.  
"You want to punch me again?! Come on!" he shouted ignoring me.  
"Enough enough, Tony. I think you made your point." Ziva said putting her hand forcfully on his shoulder.  
"I want a divorce." Tony said looking at me.

"Fine by me." I said

* * *

"The emergency room seems to have done a pretty good job. How do you feel?" Ducky asked as Tony sat forward pulling what ever it was they stuck up his nose out. I on the other hand had a gauze pad taped to my left cheek.

"Better, now that I can breath." he said jokingly, making me frown.  
"There doesn't appear to be any permanent damage. How many times did he hit you?" Ducky asked  
"I wasn't counting." he said honestly.  
"Seven times." I said causing every one to look at me. Sitting at my desk with one leg brought up to my chin.  
"She was, of course."Tony said, smiling a small smile at me.  
"It was hard not to." I said getting up and walking over to Tony, hugging him.  
"We're going to take really good care of you, Tony. I had Chip pull your car right around front." Abby said standing behind me from where I pushed through to hug Tony.  
"He drove my car?" Tony asked alarmed  
"Just from your parking space. I took extra special care." Chip said putting his hands up.  
"Oh, thanks."  
"And uh… I'm driving you home." Ziva said  
"Probie…"  
"Uh Ziva, actually you shouldn't probably drive him home tonight."  
"Why's that?"  
"Maybe he wants to live." Abby said.  
"Yes, well however you get home, I suggest a couple of aspirin… yes, and perhaps some scotch." Ducky said.  
"I thought doctors weren't supposed to prescribe alcohol anymore, Duck." Gibbs said walking up.  
"Well, it always seems to work for you."  
"Did you get tickets to that gazelle thing again?" Gibbs asked. Gazelle?  
"It's Giselle, Jethro. And no, that's not tonight. Marine Corps Birthday Ball. She didn't tell you?" Ducky said as Director Sheppard started to walk downstairs. "Our lovely Director has asked me to escort her." before walking out with Director Sheppard, stopping by Tony's desk to nod at Gibbs.

"Ready Bellsie?" Palmer asked getting off of the elevator that Ducky and Director Sheppard got on.

"Yea, Jimmy. I'm ready." I said grabbing my bag.  
"All right, I'm off too, good night, Boss." Tony said standing up only to stumble, everyone jumped forward to steady him "All right, I'm good."

"Oh and Gibbs." Abby said getting his attention, waiting till everyone else had walked ahead.

"Yea." he said.

"Happy birthday." We said. He saluted us before Jimmy shouted "Come on Bells elevators here." and we both hurried off.


End file.
